Rachel Goes Back to the Therapist
by AmandaKK
Summary: Rachel's last attempt at going for therapy didn't really work out, so she goes back to the therapist to try again. But the therapist isn't exactly the person you'd want to take advice from. At the end of the day, Rachel is robbed.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Goes Back To The Therapist**

Rachel's last attempt at going to the therapist was a fail, so she decided to go back and try again.

She sat on a chair, and waited for the therapist to come in. Just as Rachel thought she might leave, the door swung open. The man was wearing dirty clothes, and his teeth looked kind of rotten.

"Hi…" Rachel said, scrunching up her nose. "Who are you?"

"Thenardier, the therapist."

"WHAT THE _HELL_?!"

He eyeballed Rachel's necklace. "That looks expensive…"

"_Excuse me?_"

"You have five minutes- _go_."

"Huh?" Rachel sighed. "Well, alright. So, aliens are ruining my life, this guy won't ask me out, there's another guy who's only joy in life is giving me a hard time, I hardly see my dad, and I can't trust anybody." Rachel took a deep breath.

"You can never trust anyone; it's a world where the dogs eat the dogs."

Rachel screamed. "You are so annoying!"

"Time's up."

"What the hell? It hasn't been five minutes!"

"That'll be fifty dollars."

"What? The sign said twenty bucks!"

"You went over five minutes."

"By what? Seven seconds?"

Thenardier held out his hand.

Rachel snorted, and started out the door, but Thenardier grabbed her arm, grabbed her purse, and took out her wallet.

"Give me that!" Rachel shrieked. She kicked Thenardier's leg. He glared at her, and shoved her out the door. She pounded on it, but it was locked. "Give me my wallet you creep! You're not even licensed in therapy, are you? You're just a sleazy innkeeper!"

Eventually Rachel went home. She made a mental note not to go to that therapy shop again.

**HAHAHA! Don't you just love it when Rachel is robbed?! Please review, thanks! Tell me if I should write another chapter; I can't decide. I'm open to suggestions on what it should be about. :)**


	2. Marco Goes to the Therapist

Marco Goes to the Therapist

Marco decided to go to the therapist after he had been fired. He wanted to see how the new guy did.

Once there, Marco looked suspiciously at the man who had taken up his position. He didn't seem like the best person for the job.

"Okay, what do you need?" The man fixed him with a strange glare. Marco stared back.

"Do I know you?" he asked the therapist.

"Maybe."

"You look a lot like… Thenardier. No offense, or anything."

The man shrugged. "I _am_ Thenardier."

Marco fell off his chair. "Yeah, no therapy for me." He started towards the door.

"You still have to pay me."

"_What?_ But I didn't even get any therapy!"

"The sign says fifty dollars to come to the therapist. You _came_ to the therapist."

Marco screamed. "Oh my God! Leave me alone you stupid freak!"

"Give me my money."

Marco screamed again.

"Shut your mouth, kid, or I'll give you somethin' to scream about."

Marco went home fifty dollars poorer. And he didn't really like the new therapist.


	3. Ax Goes to the Therapist

Ax Goes to the Therapist

It was Friday after school. The Animorphs were hanging out in Cassie's barn, because they were bored. The Yeerks hadn't been up to much lately.

"Hey, Ax," Marco said, thinking of a great idea. "Ax, if you're bored, you should go down to the therapist. It'll be lots of fun! Just make sure you take some of that money you got from working at Cinnabon."

[What is a therapist?]

"That doesn't matter, just get a move on. Tell us how it went when you get back!"

Ax was at the therapy shop in human morph. A man was sitting in front of him. "Tell me your troubles."

"Well…"

"Time's up."

"What? Wh-at? What-tuh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sss. I'm fine. Ine. Fine. Ff-ine."

"Are you sure?"

Ax nodded. "I'm sure. Ure. Sh-ure-uh."

"Get out of my office."

Ax stood up to leave.

"You still have to pay me."

"In green pay-per? Ay-puh-errr. Yes? Ess?"

"Yeah… money."

"Oh… I have some of that. Tha-tuh." Ax reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to the man. "Here. Eer. Ee-ruh. Rrr. Rr-uh."

"Um… thank you?"

Ax went back to Cassie's barn where the others were waiting, and demorphed to Andalite.

"How did it go?" Marco and Rachel asked simultainiously, snickering.

[It was interesting,] Ax replied. [The therapist is a strange man. I believe he is French.]

"Yeah, pretty sure he's French…" Rachel said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

Marco grinned evily. "Nothing…"


	4. Country Inn & Suites

Country Inn & Suites

Rachel was visiting her dad in Florida. He had gotten sent there to do a story about a school shooting, and was going to stay at a hotel.

Rachel and her dad arrived at the hotel and went to the desk to check in. They got their key and went to their room.

"Oh," Rachel's dad said. The room was filthy.

They went back to the concierge desk. "We need our room cleaned," Rachel's dad said.

The concierge looked at them suspiciously. "_Why?_"

"I almost stepped on a _rat_," Rachel replied.

"What do you want _me _to do about that?"

"Tell somebody to clean the room?"

"Well, who do you think is gonna clean it? _Me_?!"

"A maid? The cleaning staff?"

"Why don't _you_ clean it, smart one?"

"_I demand to speak to the manager!_"

The concierge shrugged, and said something into a walkie-talkie. A few minutes later, a man walked over to Rachel and her dad.

Rachel screamed, and held her purse to her chest. "_You!_ How the hell did you get a job _here_?!"

Rachel's dad looked at her. "You know him?" He eyed the man suspiciously.

"He's the therapist! He robbed me!"

"I quit my job at the therapy shop, and bought a Country Inn & Suites franchise.

"No wonder the hotel is filthy as hell… Dad? We're not staying here. Sorry. We'll have to find somewhere else."

"Why? He looks nice."

Rachel laughed. "Of course he does…"

"What was that, Rachel?" her dad asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, let me show you to your room. I had somebody clean it for you!"

Rachel's dad smiled. "See? Isn't that nice, honey?"

"Yeah, sure…" Rachel grumbled.

This was going to be a long weekend.

**Hehehe! Hope you liked it! I need an idea for the next chapter... Plese review, I apprieciate it! Thanks! :)**


	5. Scaring the Crap Out of Thenardier

**Thanks to Mr. Zeze for reminding me I needed to write another chapter, and telling me that Rachel needed to morph. Don't worry, I promise there will be more therapy soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Scaring the Crap Out of Thenardier**

Rachel was getting really ticked off by Thenardier. He kept charging them for _everything!_ He'd pop up every morning when Rachel finished doing her hair, and make her pay for looking in the mirror more than once!

Not to mention, the food was disgusting, and the other people staying at the hotel were loud and obnoxious. They were always getting drunk at night, and screaming while she was trying to sleep. And every night, Rachel could hear the newlyweds in the next room over- and it wasn't something she really wanted to hear.

On their fifth day at the hotel, Rachel decided to go scare the crap out of Thenardier, to teach him a lesson. She stood outside the door of the room of the hotel he stayed in. She could hear him inside, shuffling papers around and humming to himself. He mumbled something about a man named Bob owing him money.

Rachel smiled to herself, before her mouth was no longer her own. She looked down at her nose, and watched it grow longer. She felt herself rising, and saw the floor growing farther away. The organs inside her began to squish and change and reshape.

In less then two minutes, Rachel stood outside the door of Thenardier's room, thankful the hotel had high ceilings, and that she wasn't on the second story. She was so heavy, she would've broken out the floor.

_Then again,_ Rachel thought, _that would have been as good a lesson as any…_

She shrugged her huge elephant shoulders, which would have been a strange sight to anyone passing by, but the hall was empty, luckily.

Rachel lowered her head, and rammed it straight into the door of Thenardier's room. It fell down with a crash.

"Jesus, what now, Bob?!" Thenardier called from his desk, still facing his papers. He stood up from his wooden chair, and uttered a shriek as he turned and saw Rachel. She lifted her huge head, and let out a roar so loud it shook the small hotel, and knocked over a lot of the stuff in Thenardier's room- including him.

"Mon Dieu!" Thenardier cried, shuffling to his feet.

Rachel smiled inside, at the look on the innkeeper's face. This was fun.

**Mon Dieu- My God**

**Yes, Rachel is crazy and reckless, so I thought it would be perfectly in charecter for her to go scare the crap out of Thenardier! (She'll continue terrorizing him in the next chapter...) Thanks for reading! ****-AmandaKK**


End file.
